


Which Name?

by fvre (embvr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, idk what else to put here, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embvr/pseuds/fvre
Summary: Draco and Harry argue on which of their names they will take when they get married, and drag all their friends into it. In the middle of the night.





	Which Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this on Tumblr, but I decided to put it here too. Enjoy!

“Potter, I assure you that my name is a better choice.”

Harry splutters indignantly. “Draco, I don’t see why we can’t just choose my name.”

Draco rolls his eyes, lounging back on the couch with his hands behind his head. “I need to carry on the Malfoy name. Besides, Draco Potter doesn’t sound right, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yeah, well, Harry Malfoy doesn’t sound right either!” Harry replies, glaring at Draco. “I think Potter sounds better with your name than Malfoy does with mine!”

“Pansy thinks mine is better.”

“Yeah, well–”

“As does Blaise,” Draco interrupts. “And all of our friends.”

“I don’t think Hermione or Ron ever said that!” Harry crosses his arms and stares challengingly at the blond, tapping a foot on the ground.

“Ginerva did. Shocked?” Draco smirks as Harry just blinks, startled. “You see, surprisingly, she has some sense in her.”  
Harry huffs, plopping down upon the couch by Draco’s head, turning a bit to look down at him. Draco just smiled innocently back.

“Oh, stop giving me that face, you prat. You know she hates you calling her Ginerva, and of course she has sense, she’s the captain of one of the best quidditch teams in the world!” He pokes Draco in the shoulder. He just smiles wider. “You’re evil,” Harry mutters. “Why exactly are we getting married?”

“Because you love me,” Draco replies simply, poking Harry back, in the cheek.

“Ow.”

“Suck it up, Potter.”

“Says you.” Harry replies, rubbing his cheek. “You were wailing last night at three in the morning because you stubbed your toe on the wall!” He rolls his eyes. “I swear, if we didn’t have silencing charms on this house the entire neighborhood would’ve been woken up.”

Draco snorts. “As if. Keep on topic. I think we should hold a vote.” He stands, smoothing his ruffled shirt before walking over to the fireplace. “Come on over here, Harry. We’re going to get all of our friends.” He takes a ceramic jar from next the the fireplace, throwing a small handful of floo powder into the dark space. “Granger-Weasley Residence!” The flames flare bright green. “Well come on then, stick your head in.” Harry and Draco do so.

“Hermione? Ron?” Harry calls into the dark room. A minute or two pass before soft footsteps creak through the house.

“Honestly! It’s three in the morning, you two!” A clearly recently-woken Hermione pads into the room, rubbing her eyes as she flicks on a light. Harry and Draco stare at her, stifling giggles. “What?”

“You have a lock of hair sticking strait up,” Draco offers.

“You look like a unicorn,” Harry snickers.

“Ugh!” She whisper yells, quickly flattening her hair against her head, looking around and grabbing a hair tie, which she wraps her hair in to keep in in place. “There. Satisfied? Now quiet down, I don’t want you two to wake Ron up.” She whispers fiercely, glaring at the two of them halfheartedly.

“’Mione?” Ron’s sleepy voice echoes into the room. “Where’d you go?” His speech is stifled by yawns.

“Oh, now you’ve done it!” Hermione marches out of the room to get her husband.

“Do you think we should be worried?” Harry whispers to Draco.

“Of course. She’ll probably enlist Pansy to help with her revenge plan.”

“Maybe she’ll attack us with books.”

“I wouldn’t put it past her.”  
Hermione comes marching back into the room, tugging Ron by the arm, who looks white startled and suddenly awake. “What are you whispering about?” She asks suspiciously.

Draco smirks. “Oh, nothing. Weasley, I didn’t know you wore pink pajamas. With snitches flying all over them?” He snickers. Harry tries to hold back a laugh.

“Hey!” Ron retorts.

“Ron, you have to admit they are a bit funny,” Harry says.  
Ron sighs. “Yeah, well, Hermione made me wear them. Luna got me them for Christmas, and now she finds them entertaining!” He frowns. “At least she got normal ones.”

Hermione shakes her head. “Mine are covered in kittens.”

“So?”

“That tickle you while you sleep,” she finishes dryly. Turning back to Draco and Harry, she puts her hands on her hips. “So, what exactly compelled you to wake both me and Ron up at three in the morning?”

“Three twenty five, actually,” Draco supplies. Hermione glares. “Okay, okay. We can’t agree on whose name we will take when we get married.”

“So Draco and insisted on waking you all up for a vote,” Harry finishes, earning a push from Draco. “Hey!”

“Will you two stop fighting?” Hermione shakes her head, exasperated, but a smile tugs at her lips. “Well, you so politely mad sure we were awake, why not. Clear out so we can get through,” she orders, flicking her hand in a gesture to back from the flames. Harry and Draco take their heads from the floo, making way for Ron and Hermione to come through. Not a minute later, the two step form the flames, brushing the soot from their pyjamas.

“So why am I awake at three in the morning?” Ron mutters.

Draco smirks. “Well, now that you’re here, we’ll get Pansy and Blaise.” Harry tries to back away. “You get to help, Potter.”

“Pansy is going to kill me,” he whines, but follows Draco back to the fire.

“Parkinson Manor!”

Pansy looms in front of them, an eyebrow raised, and a cup of tea delicately held between her hands. “What brings you here at this hour? You’re lucky I’m awake already.” She takes a sip of her tea.

Harry groans. “Please don’t go into lecture mode, Hermione already told us off for waking her up at three i–”

“Three thirty one,” Draco interrupts.

“Fine, three thirty one in the morning.”

“I will explain if you come through, Pansy.” He backs from the flames, pulling Harry with him. Soon after, Pansy stepped through, taking in the site of Ron and Hermione still half asleep sitting on one of the couches, before shrugging and flouncing over to a couch. “Okay. Lastly, Blaise. Potter, you do this one yourself. I’ll brief Pansy on the situation.”

Harry shakes his head. “I hope Blaise is already awake as well…” he mutters under his breath. “Zabini Residence!” He tosses some floo powder into the flames, then sticks his head through. A house elf pops up right in front of him with a crack.

“What can Misky do for you, sir?” She squeaks. “Does sir need Misky to fetch Master Zabini?”

“That would be great, Misky, thanks.”

Misky dissapears. A minute later, she appears again with a crack. “Master is on his way, sir.” She bows, before dissapearing, most likely to go back to sleep.

Soon after, Blaise walks into the room. “What is it, Potter? It’s three in the morning.”

"Three thirty one, actually, as I have been reminded." Harry sighs. “You might want to come through. And don’t blame me, blame Draco.”

Blaise just raises an eyebrow and beckons for Harry to back up. “Well, clear out then.”

Harry does so, for the third time, and waits for their last early morning guest to floo in. Seconds later, Blaise is in the room, seated next to Pansy. With a flick of his wand, Draco shuts off the floo. “Alright. So, you all know why you’re here.”

“I don’t,” Blaise cuts in.

“Everyone excluding Blaise, then. Anyway. Harry won’t see that Malfoy is obviously a better name for us to share once we are married,” Draco continues.

“Potter is a much better name,” Harry cuts in. “But Draco won’t see sense.”

“As if you have any sense.”

“You–”

Their voices are ubrubtly cut off with a flick of Hermione’s wand. “You two, stop squabbling.”

“Also stop waking people up at three in the morning so we can listen to you argue,” Blaise says dryly.

Hermione nods. “I won’t take the silencing charm off until you agree to not argue, and explain effectively. All right?” They both nod, and a second later they are free to speak again.

“Well, if you insist, we can’t agree on a surname,” Draco says, crossing his arms.

“So Draco wanted you guys to vote on which was a better name,” Harry adds, leaning into Draco and causing them both to lose their balance. He snickers as Draco glares and stands up, his hair ruffled. Harry just stays sitting upon the floor.

“Prat,” Draco mutters.

“So you basically woke us up to vote on which name you were going to choose,” Pansy states. “Well, woke them up since I was already awake.” She flicks a strand of hair from her face, smirking.

“Well…” Harry starts, hesitating.

“Yes.” Draco finishes. “So?”

Ron shrugs. “Well, I vote for Harry’s side.”

“Draco’s side, of course,” Pansy says.

“I’ll go with Draco’s side as well.” Blaise leans back, closing his eyes as if to go to sleep.

Hermione doesn’t respond. When they turn towards her, she simply looks at them both oddly. “You realize that you could combine your names, right? Like Ron and I did.”

They both stare at her, then look at each other.

She continues, looking at them thoughtfully. “Of course, you would have to figure out what order you would put your names in…”

Harry stands, spinning towards Draco.

“Well I think–”

“No, my na–”


End file.
